mi querida y dulce hermanita
by haruhi-chan125
Summary: ¿como se siente kido cuando el ejercito z secuestra a su hermanita? ¿que sucedera durante el partido? ¿lograran salvar a Haruna de los demonios? ¿Y si no lo logran que sucedería? K por su seguridad por algunas palabras y muertes


Hola he vuelto señores con otra historia de nuestros queridos hermanos de Inazuma Eleven Haruna y Kido es que amo esta pareja **^^. **Si, si ya se que estoy un poco atrasada con el fic de VACATIONS pero ya avanzare ya tengo dos capítulos terminados pero no los he subido a mas tardar los subo el lunes o martes de esta semana, ahora el disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no es de mi propiedad es de Level-5 pero eso cambiara **MUY** pronto.

**MI DULCE Y QUERIDA HERMANITA**

Cuando el ejercito Z había secuestrado a Haruna en la isla Liocott el mundo de Kido se derrumbo sintió como si le atravesaran miles de cuchillas al corazón y le quitaran lo mas preciado en su vida. Luego de llegar a la puerta de los demonios y encontrar a Desuta…

Haruna: MINNA! –todos voltearon al lugar de donde provenía ese grito-

Kido: HARUNA!

Haruna: onii-chan ayúdame por favor! –intento moverse pero se lastimo ya que estaba amarrada por los brazos con cadenas-

Kido: no te preocupes Haruna voy por ti! –kido salio corriendo hacia a Haruna mas fue imposible por que una ráfaga de viento lo detuvo-

Desuta: aquellos que se atrevan a interferir con el ritual….sufrirán el terror y la ruina del señor demonio, este es el reino del infierno, vaya es muy admirable que unos simples mortales se atrevieran a venir hasta aquí es toda una hazaña –dijo un chico con un aspecto bastante escalofriante con un grupo de chicos detrás suyo y a su par una chica de pelo verde-

Sakuma: quienes son ustedes?

Desuta: yo soy el guerrero del infierno Desuta y somos…¡ el ejercito Z!

Terrance: ellos realmente creen que son gente del infierno

Kido: REGRESEN A HARUNA!

Desuta: no tan rápido, ella va a ser nuestro precioso sacrificio

Kido: ¡SACRIFICIO?

Desuta: el señor de los demonios fue encerrado bajo tierra hace 4 mil años y ahora llego la hora para que regrese y para lograrlo necesitamos el alma de una doncella escogida por la llave de la leyenda para ofrecerla como sacrificio y que el señor de los demonios despierte de su largo sueño. Cuando el señor de los demonios despierte tomaremos el mundo de los mortales y lo llenaremos de caos y desgracias destruyendo todas la civilizaciones y tendremos el control total de la tierra con nuestro mal.

Te convertirás en el sacrificio del señor de los demonios.- dijo una muchacha de pelo verde a la par de Haruna tomando su brazo- no te sientes feliz? –Haruna se asusto ante esa idea, Desuta la sujeto de la barbilla bruscamente provocando que unas lagrimas se asomaran a sus ojos-

Kido apretó sus puños y dientes con rabia se sentía muy frustrado al ver como ese desgraciado tocaba a su hermanita y la hacia llorar.

Kido: mira no me importa ni el señor de los demonios, ni el infierno ni su estupida leyenda, aquel que atreva a tocar a mi hermana le ira muy mal

Tal parece que los humanos tienen cierto espíritu de lucha ¿no lo crees? –dijo la peli-verde volteando a ver a Desuta-

Desuta: de ninguna manera lo lograran ella es nuestro sacrificio no se la llevaran

Kido: pues entonces nos la llevaremos a la fuerza!

¿Así que los humanos están retando a los guerreros del infierno? –pregunto un anciano que apareció de la nada- Aquellos que se atrevan a retar a los demonios deberán cumplir con la antiguas leyes –entre la espesa niebla apareció un campo de football-

Fudo: que es eso?

Goenji: ¿un campo de football?

Como dice la leyenda se enfrentaran en un partido de football para determinar quien es mas fuerte.-dijo el anciano-

Kido: entonces así será ¡a continuación se llevara acabo un partido d football!

Al comenzar el partido Kido solo pensaba en una sola cosa. Salvar a su hermanita de ese horrendo lugar.

Haruna: ¡ Chicos tened cuidado!

Desuta: no te preocupes dentro de poco todos ellos acabaran igual que tu

Haruna: ah!

Una vez dada la patada de salida todo el equipo se concentro en una sola cosa evitar que algo le pasara a su querida gerente Haruna. Kido estaba realmente furioso en ese mismo instante.

**KIDOU P.O.V**

Haruna no te preocupes te salvaremos, no importa lo que pase, lo lograremos yo lo se. Yo mismo me encargare de eso…te aseguro que voy a cumplir mi promesa.

**FLASH BACK**

_Yuuto de seis años y Haruna de cinco años acababan de perder a sus padres y recién llegaron al orfanato y no conocían a nadie._

_Haruna esta en el jardín del orfanato sola y estaba siendo molestada por dos niños alrededor de unos 6 o 7 años._

_Niño 1: Que te pasa niñita? Acaso tienes miedo?_

_Haruna: ehhh déjenme en paz por favor_

_Niño 2: eso no, eres muy débil niñita huérfana_

_Niño 1: será que tus padres no te querían y te abandonaron junto con tu estupido hermano dejándolos solos en la calle?_

_Haruna: eso no es cierto –con lagrimas en los ojos- es mentira, hermano! Ayúdame!_

_Niño 1: Tu tonto hermano no te va a venir a ayudar niñita tonta_

_Niño 2: ya basta de tonterías! Terminemos con esto! –la iba a golpear pero…-_

_Yuuto: -recibe el golpe- hmp! Dejen en paz a Haruna, si no lo hacen se arrepentirán!_

_Niño 2: TU NO TE METAS!_

_Niño 1: FUERA DE AQUÍ IDIOTA!_

_YUUTO: DEJENLA EN PAZ! –Yuuto golpea a los dos niñatos- Aquel que se atreva a molestar y tocar a Haruna se las vera conmigo!_

_Niño 2: eres un idiota! –lo golpea-_

_Yuuto: eso es todo lo que tienes? –lo golpea de regreso-_

_Niño 1: ya veras estupido –lo trata de golpear pero falla-_

_Yuuto: fallaste –lo golpea en las piernas y el niño cae al suelo-_

_Niño 2: ESTUPIDO! –le da un golpe muy fuerte en la mejilla derecha, en las piernas y en la mano izquierda dejando una cicatriz algo grande-_

_Yuuto: HMP! –le devuelve el golpe-_

_Y así estuvieron en una gran pelea que duro solo unos minutos que parecían interminables. Hubieron rasguños, moretones, un poco de sangre y algunas cuantas cicatrices._

_Yuuto: -había vencido la pelea y había dejado a los otros niños tirados en el suelo- Y se los advierto la próxima vez que le hagan algo a Haruna se las verán conmigo y les ira mucho peor que hoy! ENTENDERION?_

_Los dos niños: esto no se quedara así Yuuto, mejor cuídate la espalda –se levantan y se van corriendo a alguna otra parte muy alejado del jardín-_

_Yuuto había terminado con muchos golpes y rasguños pero en especial se le notaba un gran moretón y muy hinchado en su mejilla derecha y Haruna se percato de este golpe muy grave._

_Haruna: ah! –sale corriendo a traer un trapito húmedo mientras que Yuuto se limpiaba la cara y se sacudía de su ropa todo el polvo- toma, quédate quieto –se lo pone en la mejilla derecha-_

_Yuuto: uy! Auch! –hace una mueca de mucho dolor-_

_Haruna: hermano, estas bien? –en un tono muy preocupado-_

_Yuuto: ah? No, no es nada estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparte –le regala una gran sonrisa calida y le guiña un ojo-_

_Haruna: -esboza una gran sonrisa y asiente con la cabeza- muchas gracias por defenderme hermano_

_Yuuto: no te preocupes mi querida princesa, yo te protegería hasta con mi vida y hasta la daría por ti_

_Haruna: gracias hermano_

_Yuuto: Haruna te prometo que te voy a proteger con mi vida por siempre –le extiende la mano en señal de juramento-_

_Haruna: Si, gracias –le da mano y sonríe-_

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

No te preocupes Haruna, cumpliré mi promesa te lo aseguro

**FIN DE KIDO P.O.V**

Era un duro juego y el primer tiempo llego a su fin, el ejercito Z llevaba la delantera 1-0 en el primer tiempo haciendo que Kido y los demás se tensaran mas.

El segundo tiempo comenzó y el equipo de Kido comenzó el contra ataque pero, todas las jugadas que hacían ellos las bloqueaban, goles que querían meter, goles que detenían y eso era muy frustrante para ellos y Haruna ya que solo tenían una oportunidad para salvarla o si no de lo contrario….algo malo sucedería.

Tsunami: Goenji allí va el balón –le pasa el balón a Goenji- anota un gol

Goenji: SI! Banketsu Tornado V2! –El tiro iba perfectamente bien pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el portero de el ejercito Z la detuvo- DIABLOS! No puede ser

Desuta: Jamás lograran ganarnos –le dan el balón- Dark Matter!

Toramaru: Tachimukai-san deténgalo!

Tachimukai: si, Manos Infinitas –lo intenta detener pero la técnica de Desuta era mas poderosa- que poder… mas impresionante que no pude detenerlo y anotaron un gol

Tobitaka: en vida había visto un tiro de esa magnitud

Kido: Demonios! No puede ser nos van ganando por dos goles, tenemos que anotar FUDO!

Fudo: Hai

Los dos: Killer field!

Portero del ejercito Z: hnp, the end –lo detiene- jamás lo lograran – el balón regresa- pero que? –anotan un gol- no puede ser, imposible

Desuta: que? No….esto no puede ser posible HAY QUE GANAR ESTE PARTIDO O DE LO CONTRARIO EL SEÑOR DE LOS DEMONIOS JAMAS DESPERTARA –le pasan l balon- LES DEMOSTRAREMOS LA OSCURIDAD DE LA VIDA! Dark Matter!

Tachimukai: es.. mucho mas poderosos que el de la ultima vez, pero no debo permitir que anoten otro gol pero…no tengo suficiente fuerza que.. AH! –Tachi no logra detenerlo haciendo que los demonios anotaran un gol mas y este se lastimo el brazo-

Tsunami: TACHIMUKAI! Estas bien?

Tachimukai: si estoy bien es solo que mh m-mi mano se lastimo

Y en ese mismo instante sonó el silbato dándole el fin al partido perdiendo el equipo de Kido y ganando el equipo del ejercito Z. 3-1

Kido: -abriendo los ojos como platos que hasta se podía ver su mirada triste y asustada atreves de sus googles, se tiro sobre sus rodillas hacia el suelo preguntándose ¿cómo había pasado eso?- no..no NO! Esto es imposible no puede haber pasado NO!

Desuta: JAJAJAJA! Se los advertimos ahora nuestro sacrificio continuara, todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, **TODO ** lo que hicieron fue en vano ahora terminemos con esto. –chasquea sus dedos y una luz oscura se desprende de Haruna-

Haruna: Q-que es esto? Cof cof n-no pu-puedo re-respirar HERMANO AYUDAME! Cof cof

Kido: HERMANA! DEJEN EN PAZ A HARUNA

Desuta: Demasiado tarde su alma ahora le pertenece al señor de lo demonios

Haruna: HERMANO! –y esa fue su ultima palabra-

Kido: HARUNA! –llorando a mares con desesperación ahora si era el fin del mundo de Kido…por milésima vez Yuuto Kido quería morir y salio corriendo a verla ya que Desuta y su equipo ya se habían marchado- HARUNA! HARUNA estas bien?

Haruna: H-her-hermano llego mi hora y sabes porque?

Kido: no Haruna, no digas eso no lo digas por favor

Haruna: Sabes no tengo miedo porque nuestros padres me están esperando, te los saludare de tu parte

Kido: No, no Haruna no digas eso

Haruna: Adiós…hermanito –cierra sus ojos y se va-

Kido: Haruna! NO! No me hagas esto Haruna, HARUNA! –llorando descontroladamente-

Endo: Kido..lo siento pero no olvides que Haruna siempre estará contigo

Kido: Si lo se pero sin ella mi vida ya no tiene sentido, le prometí que siempre la protegería con mi vida pero no lo cumplí

Goenji: Kido no te pongas así te aseguro que a ella no le hubiera gustado verte así

Kido: deacuerdo… lo intentare

Han pasado 4 años desde la muerte de Haruna y Kido todavía no se recupera pero ha salido adelante con el apoyo de sus amigos diciéndole que a ella no le hubiera gustado verle así, que le hubiera gustado verle sonreír y ser feliz. Hoy era el cumpleaños numero 18 de Kido y luego de una gran fiesta que sus amigos le habían organizado, este se dirigía a su casa. Entro a su habitación dejo sus cosas a la par de su cama, se quito los zapatos y se acostó boca abajo en su cama y noto un trozo de papel muy extraño

Kido: ¿Pero que es esto? –agarro el papelito leyó lo que decía encima y lo desenvolvió- Para Yuuto Kido

_Hola hermanito! ¿cómo has estado? Pues parece que muy bien, hasta te has conseguido novia te felicito, ya era hora la verdad es que ya te hacia falta. Nunca pensé que terminarías siendo el novio de Hikari espero que te vaya muy bien con ella. Y se que este es un dia muy especial para ti ya que hoy CUMPLES 18 AÑOS! FELICIDADES! Ya eres mayor de edad, te estas poniendo viejo jijiji..es broma, como quisiera estar allí y darte un regalo, hacerte un pastel, cantarte el happy birthday y pasar todo el día contigo, pero bueno así son las cosas, se que querrás enseñarle esta carta a nuestros amigos pero no podrás hacerlo y si se los enseñas ellos solo verán la hoja en blanco. Pero podré seguir escribiéndote si mi** amigo** me deja seguir haciéndolo, ah! Si aquí están nuestros padres conmigo y te mandan muchos saludos y abrazos y besos y tambien dicen que te has convertido en un inteligente y en un muy buen chico y que nunca olvides que jamás estarás solo siempre recuerda que tienes tres ángeles guardianes cuidándote desde el cielo nuestros queridos padres y yo! _

_Te quiero mucho, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi y recuerda que conmigo a tu lado siempre caminare, nunca olvides que siempre yo te cuidare y verte sonreír siempre deseare._

_Tu querida hermana que te quiere mucho con todo su corazón_

_Att. Haruna_

_P.D: Te tengo un regalito_

Cuando Kido termino de leer la carta estaba llorando pero de la felicidad y un poco ansioso por saber cual era su regalo, cuando sintió unos fríos y pálidos brazos abrazándolo por detrás y un susurro en su oreja

Haruna: Hola hermanito

Kido: H-haruna…

Haruna: SI, la misma n.n

Kido: -llorando de la felicidad- hermanita, te he extrañado tanto

Haruna: Yo tambien te he extrañado

Kido: Tus brazos están fríos

Haruna: Si lo se, es normal

Kido: Haruna, yo quería pedirte perdón por no poder cumplir mi promesa que te hice muchos años atrás

Haruna: yo no tengo nada de que perdonarte, tu si cumpliste tu promesa siempre me cuidaste y me apoyaste en todo y te lo agradezco de corazón.

Kido: -sonríe dulcemente- Gracias Haruna

Haruna: ¿Por qué?

Kido: Por estar conmigo

Haruna: De nada, ya me tengo que ir se me ha acabado el tiempo y recuerda que si quieres hablar conmigo o a alguien que te escuche siempre estaré a tu lado y tambien puedes hablar conmigo y nuestros padres en tus sueños. Bueno adiós onii-chan

Kido: -sonríe y la abraza-

Haruna: Adiós hermanito bonito –se va desvaneciendo hasta que se va en el abrazo-

Kido: Adiós mi querida y dulce hermanita

**-THE END-**

Bien damas y caballeros eso fue mi historia se que fue un poco triste al principio… bueno pues la mayoría del tiempo pero al final fue muy bonito que hasta yo me puse un poco sensible , a mi me ha gustado y espero que a ustedes tambien les haya gustado y no se les olvide dejar sus lindo y tan esperados reviews!

Haruhi-chan se despide PAZ! Les mando un gran abrazo y un gran beso! BYE BYE! :D


End file.
